prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCMH21
is the 21st episode of the season'' Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, the sequel to ''Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 70th episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Hikari bonds with a boy named Daiki and tries to help him feel better after he reveals he got into a dispute with his parents. Meanwhile, the boy in the mansion is finally allowed outside of the Mansion of Darkness. '' Summary Hikari is on her way home with a thing of oranges. She gets distracted by a young child with his mother and a boy riding his bike runs into her, hitting her and making her drop two of them into the nearby river. He gets off of the bike and apologizes, going to fetch the oranges to return them to her. Hikari thanks him and he rides off. As he leaves, she notices the baggage on his bike. Later, Nagisa and Honoka paid the Tako Cafe a visit while Hikari takes orders. She spots the same buy from earlier and he mentions wanting some takoyaki; however, he needs to watch his spending amount. Meanwhile, The boy in the mansion finally went outside, taking his very first step. Hikari hears something and gives the boy a box of Takoyaki as thanks for earlier. He begins to eat them and compliments them before introducing himself as Daiki. Like Hikari he is a first year junior high student. He explains that he ran away from home and plans on becoming a proper man. His mother always shouts at him, and he resumes eating as Hikari points out that while she doesn't know too much about parents, Akane scolds her occasionally as well. After finishing, he asks Hikari to bring him to her favorite place in the Garden of Rainbows. The little boy from the Mansion shows awe and feelings of impression by the town. He watches a puppy, and a woman that it belongs to and she worries the boy may be lost. She decides to take him to the Police Station but the Butler Zakenna caught her, allowing the boy to go free. After this occurs, the woman hits the Zakenna with her purse and angrily walks away. Hikari and Daiki sit together on the top of a hill, allowing them to get a good look of the city from above. She comments that when she lays down the clouds are better to observe. Daiki lays down with her and shows her a piece of glass and how beautifully it sparkles when held before the sun. As they prepare to go a bit later, Hikari ties a paper with a wish on it onto a tanabata tree that Daiki was carrying. Before they head elsewhere though, she asks him about his parents. He says that his dad is always working and his mom talks a lot. Sometimes he plays ball with his dad, and his mom isn't a horrible cook, and he even says that they are warm; but quickly takes this back. As thanks for hanging out with him, Daiki decides to give Hikari the shard of glass. Later, the boy (followed by Butler Zakenna), Nagisa with Honoka, Hikari with Daiki and Wishun, saying his prophesy about truth, were walking the same alley. Above them Circulas was watching them. Suddenly, the little boy sees a cat and chases after it. As everyone is watching the cat, Hikari and the boy exchange eye-contact and suddenly whole street darkened, leaving only Hikari, the boy, Circulas, Nagisa with Honoka and Butler Zakenna. With quick thinking, Hikari transforms, causing the little boy to faint as the Butler Zakenna catch him. Angrily, Circulas attempts to attack Shiny Luminous but is stopped by the just transformed Black and White. The girls were prepared to use Marble Screw Max, when Viblis appeared. She took the boy and Butler Zakenna and disappeared while Circulas tried to repel the move. He fails and vanishes, causing the street to return to normal. Hikari slowly falls to her knees and Daiki worries as Wishun hides out from nearby. He commented that the trush has finally been revealed. Meanwhile, at the Mansion of Darkness, the little boy rests easily as Circulas returns. Later, Hikari returns to Tako Cafe and apologizes for making her worry. She mentions being hungry, so Akane makes her some stamina takoyaki. She was worried over her, and has no problem admitting it, but this reminds Daiki of his own parents. He wonders if his mother is worried over him and Hikari claims that she is - which makes everyone else show confusion. Daiki decides to take off and says goodbye to Hikari and everyone else, and once he leaves she explains what happened to them. Daiki returns home and apologizes to his parents, while Hikari and the Little Boy start to think about each other. Major Events *As forewarned by the Guardians and Wishun, Hikari and the Boy in the Mansion finally meet, leading to a warping of reality until they're forced to separate. Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujo Hikari / Shiny Luminous Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Wishun Villains *Circulas *Viblis *Kujou Hikaru / The boy in the mansion *Zakenna / Butler Zakenna Secondary Characters *Fujita Akane *Daiki Trivia Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes